


Wings Before the Fire

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fire, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes in wet from the rain, and Dean wiats for him, while the angel warms himself by the fire. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Before the Fire

Dean was alone in Bobby's living room when the storm started, and sheeting rain started hammering against the windows. He glanced up at the first sounds of rapid fire thunder rolling and rattling against the glass. He stood and crossed the room staring out at the front yard and watched as the first flicker of lightning glanced across the roofs of cars scattered for salvage around the yard outside.

He stood there watching long enough to witness the first deep puddles starting to form, yet still he didn't notice when Castiel appeared outside. The salvage yard had been empty, except for the rain and the thunder to keep it company, when suddenly, Dean saw the familiar form of Castiel striding across a clear space, hair plastered flat against his head. He looked soaked through to the skin already, wet coat draped and sticking to his slim body. The hunter couldn't help but notice the way that the angel's shirt clung to his chest, defining his body beneath his clothing.

Dean tore himself away from his own lascivious thoughts and private porn movie featuring his favorite angel playing in his mind's eye, to hurry away from the window and across the room. He reached the door, opening it before Castiel had time to either knock, or transport himself inside the house on wings of shadow.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked, as he ushered his lover in. "Couldn't you have avoided getting wet on the way in?"

"I will neither catch a cold nor make a mess of the couch or bed sheets, Dean," Castiel said, in response. "I shall dry off long before my body gets near a bed. There will not be a problem, either way."

Dean waggled his eyebrows at the angel, glad that he wasn't the only one who was thinking about sex at that moment in time.

"Are you sure? I might want to ravish your sexy, wet wings, right now," the hunter said, as he closed the door upon the storm.

Castiel chuffed out a laugh at that, before he said - "I'd like to get dry and warm first, Dean, before you ravish anything on my body. Thank you for thinking my wings sexy, however."

"They are," Dean insisted, as he followed the angel into the living room. "I think they are, anyway."

"Good," Castiel replied, in the tone of voice that suggested that Dean's opinion was the only one that mattered to the angel. "Where's Sam and Bobby?"

"Out on a food run," Dean replied, as he crowded into Castiel's body and pressed a kiss to the angel's soft lips.

Castiel responded immediately, eyes closing and sending his eyelashes ghosting across Dean's cheeks. The hunter could feel the moisture of small rain droplets smeared against his skin, transferred there from the angel's long eyelashes. He cupped the back of Castiel's neck, deepening the kiss and wanting more from the angel, body aching for more contact.

Castiel pulled away, before he asked in a gruff voice - "I'm surprised you didn't go with them."

Dean had to blink himself back into reality, mind back-tracking as he struggled to remember just who Castiel was talking about.

"Oh, Sam and Bobby. Nah, I wasn't in the mood. Lucky for you I didn't go," the hunter said, with a smirk.

"Lucky for me," Castiel repeated, with the ghost of an ethereal smile.

Dean smiled back, before he finally took the angel's coat from his body, hands lingering against surprisingly firm flesh beneath soaking wet clothing. Castiel didn't seem to mind the prolonged contact; instead, he leant into Dean's touch, smiling slightly as the hunter took his time over removing the angel's suit jacket. Dean draped the removed clothing over a nearby chair, before walking to the kitchen and retrieving a beer for himself and for the angel.

Surprisingly Castiel accepted the beer, before he stood before the fire, crackling merrily nearby. Dean sat in a nearby couch, tilting his beer bottle to parched lips and drinking deeply. Castiel remained by the fire, flames casting shadows over composed features as he drank. They remained silent, comfortable in companionable silence as they finished their beers.

Dean watched as Castiel stood before the fire long after his beer had gone, pops and crackles thrown off by spitting logs, which shifted against the grate in hissing sudden spurts. The angel's hair was still slightly damp from the rain outside, curling at the nape of Castiel's neck and temples, dark corkscrews of hair that refused to be tamed. Dean wondered what it would be like to run fingers through those small curls, to feel the soft dark strands beneath his fingertips as he kissed the rest of the rainwater from Castiel's soaked skin.

He imagined licking water from Castiel's naked chest, suckling his lover's nipples until they were hard and aching before he could transfer his mouth to the thick length of Castiel's cock. He envisioned sucking his lover off, head bobbing between Castiel's spread legs while Castiel' himself laid one slender hand upon his head and groaned wildly. He didn't realize he'd made a sound until Castiel turned to face him with a partially amused, mostly confused expression instilled upon his face.

"Is something the matter, Dean? You groaned. You sounded in pain," Castiel asked, grave voice slightly tinged with concern for his lover's well-being.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm fine," Dean managed with a brave attempt at a smile.

He spread his legs a little wider to accommodate the hard bulge of his erection against his jeans, hoping to relieve the pressure of thick denim against achingly hard cock. All the motion did was expose the size of his erection to the room at large, displaying the thick hard bulge of it more prominently against his jeans. Castiel had noticed, and was staring, eyes riveted with growing interest over the sight of his lover so obviously aroused.

"You are thinking of me," he stated more than asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied, not even bothering hiding the fact that he had been.

"This is good, Dean," Castiel said, before turning away again, turning to face the fire.

Dean stared at him in disbelief, unable to believe the fact that his lover didn't seem prepared to help a guy out in aroused distress. Castiel closed his eyes and a faint ripple announced his wings cutting through the air, rippling with solid black feathers and glistening against the thrown light from the fire.

Dean stared, erection temporarily forgotten as he took in the sight of his lover, at the wings that sprouted and arched gracefully from the angel's back. Castiel bowed his head to the flames, wings tilting and shifting against the heat thrown out from the fire. It looked as though the angel were warming himself, drying his wings from the heavy rain outside. A soft smile touched his lips at the gentle stroke of one of Dean's hands upon his left wing, tender fingers curious as the hunter pressed his palm flat against Castiel's wing.

"They are so beautiful," Dean whispered, leaning in to press a kiss against the soft feathers, inhaling sharply and enjoying the scents held upon his lover's wing.

Castiel groaned, shifting his wing closer to Dean instead of the fire and Dean took that as an open invitation. He kissed along one heavily muscled edge of the wing, biting down gently with questing teeth against soft feathers and strong sinew, mindful of the fragile bones beneath. He loved Castiel's wings, those ethereal reminders of just what Castiel truly was and he loved the feel of them beneath his hands and his body.

Castiel shuddered, wings unfurling still further to sweep the room, before he tucked one around his lover's body. Dean felt cocooned, safe, loved within the feathered, warm embrace. He could feel and smell the warmth of the fire upon Castiel's now dry and impossibly soft feathers and he rubbed his cheek against one wing. He sighed in complacency before he felt Castiel's gentle fingers caressing his other cheek wondrously.

His fingers were soon replaced by soft on soft lips, plush and gentle against his skin, the tip of his warm tongue lapping out gently to taste Dean. The hunter knew that Castiel was all about sensations, enjoying taste as much as feel and sight and smell. He snuggled into Castiel's wing, sighing again at the safe warm feel he experienced when wrapped up in Castiel's other form, as though the world couldn't possibly harm him so long as Castiel was there. He didn't protest when Castiel eased him to the floor, rug soft and thick beneath his clothed body.

"Too many clothes," Dean rasped out as he attempted to remove his shirt.

Castiel drew away, staring down at Dean with hungry eyes, as he caressed every inch of Dean's body with both wings. Dean wriggled beneath the attention, rolling from one side to the other while trying to remove his clothing. Castiel was purring, enjoying the sensations of toying with his lover and arousing him still further.

Finally, Dean had removed all his clothing, dick hard and flushed between his legs, curling up towards his abdomen in a long flushed line. Pre-cum beaded and shimmered at the tip as Castiel leant away to remove his clothing. His wings shimmered and flittered in and out of existence as he slowly stripped of his clothing, yet Dean could still feel the pleasurable pressure against his naked skin as Castiel continued to caress his body with his wings. Finally Castiel was naked, dick hard and throbbing as it lay curled between his legs. Dean spread his legs in open invitation, smiling at the lube that appeared suddenly in Castiel's hand.

He didn't know where Castiel had gotten it from, nor did he care. All he did care about was getting laid by his boyfriend. He shifted impatiently, legs drawn up and soles of his feet resting against the rug beneath his naked body. He watched as Castiel smoothed the lube over his fingertips before angling his hand between Dean's legs. The hunter hissed when Castiel breached him, pressing deft, skilled fingers past his tight puckered hole. The angel stopped, watching Dean's face until he was certain that he wasn't hurting his lover. He started stroking his way deep inside Dean's body, stretching him wide and loose, hands languid and unhurried against Dean's body. The hunter moaned, as he felt his body grow lax with need, with want, limbs heavy with the aching desire to have Castiel inside him.

"Please, Cas," Dean whined finally. "Please."

Castiel knew what Dean wanted, yet still he took his time over preparing Dean, finally easing his hand away to spread thick lube over his equally thick cock. He felt Dean's eyes upon him as he slowly touched himself, slender hand smoothing lube over his aching member. He felt his Grace pushing at his vessel, aching to be inside Dean as much as he knew Dean wanted him inside him. He shuddered before slowly covering Dean's body with his own. Dean's hands draped easily around Castiel's slender frame, palms resting and cupping Castiel's ass and drawing him in closer. He whimpered when Castiel penetrated him with one swift push, laying a kiss against Castiel's open mouth gently..

Their love making was slow and gentle, surprisingly tender and sweet, gazes locked as they gasped out each other's names. Castiel slowly pumped his hips against Dean's, thrusting his dick languidly inside his lover in thick strokes, head of his cock prodding and rubbing against Dean's prostate in sinuous rhythmic movements.

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's gaping mouth, slipping him his tongue and purring when Dean accepted him, sucked upon him greedily. They rocked into each other, languid movements interspersed with soft groans and Castiel's wings caressing every inch of Dean's body they could reach. Dean shuddered, body stiffening before he came forcefully, seed spattering against Castiel's body and his own. His back arched and he groaned, Castiel's name a ragged gasp against the feathered air around him.

Castiel watched Dean closely, marvelling at the way that a fragile human life could show such pleasure and he leant in, cradling Dean's body against his own as he continued thrusting into Dean languidly. He rested his forehead against Dean's, pumping his hips slowly against his lover's until he released his seed in thick spurts from his pulsing dick inside Dean. The hunter settled into Castiel's embrace, eyes opening at the feel of Castiel's cum thick and wet inside him. They remained entwined, Castiel's now soft member still sheathed inside Dean's ass, as they kissed, mouths meeting and parting in a rhythmic meeting of love and noisy kisses.

Dean eased Castiel back against the rug, already feeling the thick wedge of his lover's dick tight and hard inside him. He started rocking upon Castiel's body, riding him into a second climax just as powerful as the first, enjoying the feel of Castiel's cum dripping from his ass for a second time. He felt full and he finished off the work, touching himself into completion for a second time.

Castiel didn't try to stop him when he pulled away; instead he waited until Dean settled against his waiting body, caressing his side and kissing Castiel's plush mouth tenderly. Castiel wrapped his wings around Dean's body, shielding him from the chill in the air despite the still guttering fire nearby and shielding him from the world too. Dean always felt safe when wrapped up in Castiel's wings and he murmured his approval as he continued kissing his angel.

Castiel purred in continual pleasure, contented sounds rumbling in his chest and vibrating against Dean's body and lips where they still kissed. Dean felt pleasure coil and settle though his whole frame at the sound of his lover so happy and contented, knowing that he was the one that made him feel that way. He attempted a purr back at Castiel, and made the angel smile at the effort.

Dean caught the smile, at the genuine tenderness mirrored in Castiel's liquid blue eyes and the appreciation that that one small gesture had caused. Dean had to admit his imitation of a purr had been a poor one, but the motivation behind it was well received.

"I am glad you are happy, Dean," Castiel told him as he cradled his lover in wings and arms.

"Only when I'm with you," Dean told him, with a smile.

"I will not leave you," Castiel assured him.

"Better not, sweetheart," Dean murmured, before leaning his head against Castiel's slender shoulder. "Love ya."

"I love you too, Dean," Castiel murmured back as he pressed soft lips against Dean's forehead.

Dean snored loudly and suddenly, body relaxing against Castiel's in sated sleep and Castiel smiled. He cradled Dean against him, supporting his sleeping frame with wings and arms, enjoying the closeness of his lover while drawing comfort from it. He continued holding his lover, until he heard the sound of Bobby and Sam's return. He shook Dean awake, before telling him what was happening.

Dean nodded sleepily, yawning hugely as Castiel spirited their clothing back onto their naked bodies with the flick of a wrist. The hunter smiled, and remained settled into Castiel's side, too lazy and comfortable to move. The angel smiled and caressed Dean's side gently, looking up when Bobby and Sam entered the house.

"Hey, is it still raining out there?" Dean asked, despite the fact that both Sam and Bobby were soaked to the skin.

"No, ya idjit. We both took a shower with our clothes on before entering the house," Bobby replied acerbically before stalking into the kitchen with some of the groceries.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Dean replied, with a wink at Castiel.

Castiel smiled faintly back, watching as Dean stood, joints cracking from remaining in one place for too long. The angel stood, without the complaining joints and more grace than Dean had shown, before following his lover into the kitchen. Dean seemed intent upon snaffling pie fro beneath Bobby's nose, much to the elder hunter's disgruntled amusement. Bobby finally sent Dean away with the whole pie, proclaiming the elder Winchester as being worse than the son he never had. Castiel trailed after Dean loyally, missing the fond smile that Bobby sent after the couple.

"Dean might be an idjit at times, but he's definitely done a smart thing through settling down with Cas, hasn't he?" Bobby said in a quiet aside to Sam, as they watched Dean share his pilfered pie with his lover.

"He definitely has done the right thing," Sam agreed, as Dean exchanged a cherry and pie crust flavored kiss with Castiel.

Bobby shook his head in fond amusement, before turning away to pack the rest of the groceries away in fridge and cupboard alike. Sam helped him silently, affording the lovers in the living room some space for a little while longer. He remained in the kitchen chatting amiably with the elder hunter, until Dean and Castiel finally joined them, hands entwined comfortably to join in the conversation. They remained there, until it was time to retreat to their beds for the night.

~fini~


End file.
